


A Buffer Against The Dark

by princesskay



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Power Bottom Hannibal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will never learned to sleep alone, and maybe he never will</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Buffer Against The Dark

Will Graham startled awake to the dull buzzing of insect life outside the open window of the chateau perched in the French mountains. He'd sweated clean through his t-shirt and into the sheets, and the pillow was hot against his cheek. The last fragments of the dream scattered from his brain as he became fully aware of the nausea churning in his stomach. The night clung to him like ghostly fingers dragging him down into dark shadow world where evil waited.

His panting punctuated the seconds for a long while as his ears strained to detect sounds of foreign movement in the house. Nothing greeted him but the whisper of a breeze through the window and stray boards creaking throughout the chateau.

Swallowing thickly, he settled back against the pillow and tried to close his eyes. The sweat cooled beneath the fabric of his t-shirt and the sheets, turning clammy and nauseating. Frustrated, he threw back the sheets and stripped out of the soaked shirt.

He started when the sound of the doorknob turning interrupted the roaring silence of the bedroom.

“Will?”

“I'm fine.” Will ground out.

Hannibal slipped into the room, bedraggled and still half-asleep, but alert with concern nonetheless.

“I heard you shout.” His voice was like honey against Will's ears, “Are you quite all right?”

“Just a dream.” Will mumbled, cradling his head in his hands.

Hannibal crossed to room and sat down next to him. His hand groped the sheets, and he uttered a sigh.

“You've soaked through them … Don't worry about it right now. You can sleep the rest of the night in my bed, if you like.”

Will slowly lifted his eyes to Hannibal's. Hannibal observed him with a keen, perceptive gaze that registered only concern and sincerity.

“Share the bed?” Will asked, his voice muted under the din in his head.

“I'll take the couch if you insist.” Hannibal replied, his mouth tipping slightly.

“I don't believe you.” Will said, the first hints of relaxation hinting at his lips.

“Come,” Hannibal said, rising from the bed, “I can see the bags under your eyes even in the dark.”

Will didn't have the strength to resist. He followed Hannibal the short way down the hall to the other bedroom in the chateau. Larger and more extravagant, it fitted Hannibal's needs more than Will's; there hadn't been any argument about who would take which one when they first settled in.

That day was drawing nigh on two months ago. Two months since they had fled the United States, broken and bleeding, and hardly worth saving. It had been a quiet stay, long, sleepy days filled with cups of tea and novels from the bookshelf, Hannibal's pencil sketching away at dozens of blank pages while Will lost himself in the printed words that almost dreamed away the horror his life had become. He was slowly beginning to accept this new reality, and that it might never change from this meticulous routine of living next to a killer – a fellow killer.

Hannibal turned back the sheets and settled against his pillow. His eyes cast Will an invitation. Will hesitated by the bed for a few long moments before stiffly reclining on the mattress.

“Do you want to tell me your dream?” Hannibal asked, shifting onto his side that he could gaze at Will.

Will shrugged, “It's the same all the time.”

“You've never told me about it before.”

“It changes structure, but it's always the same theme.” Will murmured, “Sometimes we're here, sometimes we're on the sea, or in a place I don't know. But we're always caught, and there's no escaping it.”

“You're fearful the authorities will find us one day?”

“I suppose … at least my subconscious does.” Will replied, keeping his gaze bolted to the ceiling, “Part of me is relieved.”

“And the other part?”

“Terrified.” Will replied, giving a rough laugh.

“Terrified of going to prison?”

Will chewed at his lower lip, “Terrified of losing … this.”

Silence settled between them for several uncomfortable moments. Will's eyes jerked from the ceiling when he felt Hannibal's hand reach through the dark to touch his arm.

“Will, if we were caught tomorrow, share in my state of mind. I wouldn't regret anything that has happened, or how it's occurred. The choices we've made, we've made, and the places those choices have taken us defy reality or explanation. Two months is like one water droplet in a lake in the expanse of time, but I don't recall another two months during which I've experienced so much satisfaction.”

Will was caught staring into Hannibal's eyes, the breath taken from his lungs along with his words. They hadn't spoken as much as they once did in these last two months, mainly because Will didn't know what to say. They'd gone from separation for three years to living together day in and day out in a matter of weeks. It was like forging on through the darkness, blind to the path ahead. Will couldn't put words before feelings when he didn't know what to feel just yet.

“I'm afraid of the dark.” He blurted, suddenly.

Hannibal smiled, softly, “That much I had guessed.”

Relieved for the change of subject, Will pressed on, “It's kind of sad for a grown man to say, especially someone who worked for the FBI and dealt with some pretty terrifying things on a daily basis.”

“We all have our fears we can't control.” Hannibal replied, nonjudgmental.

“I'm sure there's some psychology to it.”

“Most children are afraid of the dark. It's the fear of the unknown.” Hannibal supplied, “As we grow older, and our logic and coping mechanisms begin to evolve, our knowledge that nothing could be hiding in the dark outweighs our imagination.”

“Apparently not mine.” Will groused.

“Your imagination is far more elaborate than most normal standards.”

“Empathetic … more like pathetic.”

“If I had your gift I would treasure it.” Hannibal condemned, softly, “Don't throw yourself down. You're all you have.”

“It's not a gift, it's a curse.” Will replied, darkly, “Ever since I can remember, it's plagued me. I can remember when I was little, all I had to do was look into a person's eyes and I knew what they were thinking and feeling. School was especially difficult because I was constantly surrounded by people and their clamoring emotions. I would come home every day overwhelmed, my head throbbing, my eyes burning. For a long time, I couldn't find the strength to look away.”

“How did you learn to look away?” Hannibal asked, curiously.

“It wasn't one thing. It was slow and progressive over time. The harder it got to deal with, the more I withdrew. By the time I was in high school, I couldn't look anyone in the eye. I was the freak.” A low chuckle interrupted his narrative, “The weirdo no one wanted to talk to. And that was just fine with me.”

“You learned to cope with it.” Hannibal murmured, “Why not the dark?”

“Because, I found another resolution. A buffer.” Will said, smiling slightly, “When I was fifteen, I found a puppy on the side of the road while I was walking home from school. His leg was broken. I think he must have been hit by a car. He was crying; I couldn't leave him. I took my jacket off, wrapped him up, and carried him home. My dad wasn't home yet, so I walked to the vet, which was an hour walk, but I was determined to save the dog. The vet was a local and my dad was on good terms with him. He set the dog's leg even though I didn't have any money. I think he felt just as bad for me as he did for the dog. Somewhere between finding him on the side of the road and arriving at the the vet, I became completely attached to it. If it didn't survive, I would have been devastated.”

“I'm supposing the dog lived?” Hannibal asked.

“He did. My dad wasn't very happy about having another mouth to feed, but I think he was relieved I'd found something to connect to. Those days I didn't come out of my room if I didn't have to, and even though I didn't talk about it, he knew there were kids at school who picked on me.”

“The dog was your buffer.” Hannibal concluded, his tone sweet with rapt attention, “A friend to shield you from the dark and all the terrible things that live there.”

“I never bought him a bed of his own. He slept with me.” Will replied with a reflective smile, “It wasn't until I'd had him for about a year that I realized the difference. I didn't need to keep the covers over my head to protect myself, and I didn't need to worry about bad dreams. If I woke up from one, he was right there in my arms.”

“You never told me the source of your love for dogs before.” Hannibal remarked, “I think I understand a vital part of you better now, Will.”

Will turned his head to find Hannibal gazing at him with soft, intrigued eyes.

“I never learned to sleep alone after that.” Will whispered, holding Hannibal's gaze.

Hannibal blinked rapidly for a few moments, before he shifted his hand down to lace his fingers through Will's, “Perhaps you don't have to now.”

Logical thought fled Will's brain. All of his concentration shifted to the warm embrace of Hannibal's fingers latched around his own. They danced at a precipice, this gray area they had brought themselves to through blood and desire. It had lay dormant beneath the surface until now, when it lunged against the cage Will had wrestled it down into beneath his ribs. Three years had done little to dull that sway Hannibal's singular touch and hypnotic voice had over him, and a close brush with death held no damper over the need that had always surged in his veins.

Night had long been a hiding place for his deepest fears, but now it was a cover for his darkest desires.

His body was limp and dearth of resistance as Hannibal slid closer, his fingers hooking behind Will's neck. There was a slow exhale of breath across his cheeks before Hannibal's mouth pressed gently against his.

Time slowed to a crawl, and the shadows of the room deepened to conceal the need that fluttered restlessly inside him. His mouth shifted open involuntarily, taking in the taste of Hannibal's mouth, like flowers and milk bursting sweet across his tongue. The velvet warmth and glossy moisture of Hannibal's mouth captured his senses, pulling the net taut around any part of him that tried to resist.

When their lips parted, Will drew in a shaky breath and slowly opened his eyes. Hannibal stared down at Will, his eyes like two murky pools that hinted at dangerous seduction beneath the surface. The silence held out tenuously between them, the pitch growing sharper and more unbearable with each second that passed.

Will held his breath as long as he could. He fought back the waves of urges that begged him to move, to accept the offer that Hannibal dangled so desirably before him. Threads of logical thoughts blossomed and broke off in his mind, fragments of arguments barely living past their moment of origin before they were crushed beneath the stampeding tread of need. It was the recollection of that moment before their fall to the Atlantic, that brief admission he'd spoken, that ultimately left his mind's weak objections in the dust.

Will lunged forward, both hands grabbing onto Hannibal's face in a violent surge of desire. Their lips smashed together like tender waves colliding against jagged rocks. Will felt his lips bruise instantly beneath the snare of Hannibal's pointed teeth, but the burn of pain did little to ease the tide of lust within him. He thrust his body on top of Hannibal's, rolling Hannibal to his back and pinning him to the mattress. His hands strayed from Hannibal's cheeks as the kiss grew more heated, lacing into Hannibal's hair and and spreading across his throat. Hannibal choked softly and resisted, only to be forced back to the mattress when Will stiffened his grip.

Their lips tore apart a second time. This pause found them both panting loudly into the darkness, their groins throbbing against each other in tandem.

“You're hard.” Hannibal murmured, his lip curling at the grip Will held on his throat.

“So are you.” Will countered.

“I've thought about this conclusion in a hundred different scenarios.” Hannibal replied, his voice husky beneath Will's grip, “I'd be lying if I told you otherwise.”

Will frowned for a moment, before relaxing his grip, “So would I.”

Hannibal blinked softly. His lips relaxed to a glorious pout that made Will want to bite into their plumpness.

“What are you waiting for?” Hannibal asked, “Permission?”

“I came here because I couldn't sleep.”

“You came here because something is missing. Your buffer?” Hannibal retorted, sardonic.

“This is a little more intimate than a buffer.”

“Then I'd say it's an improvement.”

Will withdrew his hand altogether, but let it linger on Hannibal's chest. He could feel the exhilarated hammering of Hannibal's heart beneath his breastbone and the steady swell of his lungs.

He shifted, but Hannibal's hand shot out to catch him by the wrist.

“Don't.” Hannibal hissed, dragging Will closer to him.

“Don't what?”

“Try to leave.” Hannibal whispered, his eyes searing into Will's, “This memory and the spoiled chance of a hundred others will follow you back to your bed and play with your mind until the morning comes; you'll realize you haven't slept at all because you left your sanity in my hands.”

Will drew in a slow breath that shivered thinly into his lungs. He could feel the sweat on the back of his neck and muffled drumming of his heartbeat, threatening to burst from his chest cavity. His cock ached in a way he hadn't felt in some time.

Before he could react, Hannibal's hips shifted swiftly, toppling Will to the sheets. He came out on top, his hips shoved mercilessly between Will's thighs, his hands clutching Will's wrists to the sheets above his head. Will struggled vainly for a few moments before halting to a restless squirm.

“What are you doing to do?” He asked, his voice lilting into apprehension.

“Force you?” Hannibal asked, bending closer, “Dear Will, that would be rude.”

“So, if I tell you to get off of me, you will?”

“Of course.”

A pause. Will could feel each second slipping by in tandem with his heartbeat, which now stammered through indecisive beats. He held his breath, expecting his indignation and anger to form the words, but his lips lay motionless.

Hannibal's fingers eased slightly from around his wrists, but remained as but an appearance that he was the one holding Will in place.

Will swallowed hard. His eyes darted away as he asked the question pestering his brain, “Have you … have you been with … another man before?”

“I've been with a lot of people.” Hannibal replied, his mouth tipping in a self-satisfied smirk.

Will closed his eyes briefly. His mind readily crafted several explicit images of what could happen if he chose to stay, none of them displeasing.

Hannibal's hands released his wrists entirely, but Will did not move them from their position over his head. He clenched his jaw as Hannibal slowly reached down to touch the waistband of his shorts. The elastic slipped a bit lower with his teasing, sparking a current of pleasure through Will's whole body.

Will gasped in a breath, and repeated, “What are you going to do?”

“The question you should be asking first is, are you going to let me?” Hannibal asked.

His hands spread out of Will's hands, barely a grip but enough to make Will's heart seize.

“Y-yes.” He stuttered.

His eyes darted between Hannibal's penetrating gaze and the ceiling above. His cheeks burned like a cheery fire, nearly beating the heat between his legs in intensity.

Hannibal didn't reply. For a moment, Will wondered if it had all been a test of his limits and if Hannibal would leave him to go on pushing those boundaries to make Will snap. It wasn't something he would put past Hannibal, if their past history said anything at all of Hannibal's cruel propensities.

He wasn't sure whether it was relief or disbelief that flooded his veins when Hannibal tugged his shorts lower, making the disrobing last an eternity. Will had ample time to cry out in protest as the elastic stretched over his swollen cock and balls, but he lay mute except for a whimper trapped behind his teeth as Hannibal dragged the shorts down past his ankles.

Will pried his eyes open as the shorts left his body. He could almost feel Hannibal's eyes on him, assessing his naked body with a blunt, satisfied peruse.

His eyelids lifted to find Hannibal loomed over him, discarding his pajamas. One hand lingered on own his cock, causing Will to choke. He could see the tip glistening in the dim light, the tiny drop of fluid growing as Hannibal stroked himself.

“I've never seen a work of art in the flesh.” Hannibal murmured, bending over Will, “...Until now.”

Will flushed hotter, feeling the flame lick at his cheeks and neck and down into his chest. His own cock twitched hungrily and a whine pressed at his lips. Hannibal was yet to touch him; if he continued at this pace, he would be coming with barely a caress.

Will turned his chin up as Hannibal swooped lower. Their lips joined again, softer this time and more deliberate. Hannibal hand softly cradled his jaw, turning Will's face to the whims of his mouth. The kiss deepened to a meeting of teeth and tongue, their eager caresses generating a mess of saliva on Will's chin and under lip. Will moaned as Hannibal's teeth scraped purposefully across his lips and his mouth sucked roughly on Will's tongue and lower lip.

When their mouths parted again, Will's hips were keening eagerly toward any kind of attention, touch-starved and throbbing with need.

Hannibal's fingers gripped Will's jaw tighter, turning his face to the side to whisper directly into Will's ear, “When was the last time you came?”

Will gave a choked moan, hands batting with desperate need at Hannibal's chest.

“When?” Hannibal insisted, his tone darkening.

“I … I don't know.” Will replied, his voice a choked, hoarse whisper.

“You don't know, or you don't want to tell me?”

“I … I … before Red Dragon attacked Molly and Walter.” Will replied, struggling to recall the details. When it had happened, he hadn't thought it would be his last time in months.

“While you were in Baltimore?” Hannibal pressed.

“Yes.”

“You touched yourself?”

“Yes, yes ...” Will panted, his nails now scraping at Hannibal's chest in urgency, “I was alone in my hotel room and … and it was night time. I was trying not to think about everything … about you, but ...”

“You thought about me when you came?”

Will bit hard at his lower lip.

Hannibal's hand clenched harder at his jaw, giving him a rough shake.

“Yes.” Will breathed out, shrinking down against the sheets.

He thought he heard Hannibal utter an unrefined curse, but the next words out of Hannibal's mouth grounded him firmly in his own desire.

“Does it hurt now? How hard you are?”

Will squeezed his eyes shut, “Hannibal, please-”

“Please, what?”

“Please, if you're going to … just do it.” Will groaned.

He forced his eyes open and up to Hannibal's face. He would never get what he wanted cowering under Hannibal's iron fist. This wasn't cat-and-mouse anymore; he was caught firmly in those claws, and now he had to be strong.

“Does it ache?” Hannibal asked, his gaze devouring Will's pained expression.

Will pursed his lips for a moment before lifting his chin, “Yes.”

Hannibal sat back, breathing heavily through his nostrils for several moments. Suddenly, he pressed his hand to Will's lips, prying Will's mouth open. Will let out a sound of protest that was quickly muffled when Hannibal thrust his fingers into Will's mouth. Their eyes met, and the action required no more verbal command. Will sucked down on Hannibal's fingers, keeping his gaze locked to Hannibal's. Hannibal face grew tense and his chest rose sharply. A groan struggled behind his lips, barely audible but just enough to make Will shiver in pleasure. It was a small victory compared to the numerous defeats he had suffered at Hannibal's hands already.

When his fingers were swimming in saliva, Hannibal withdrew his hand with a forceful tug. Will was left with his mouth open, a stream of pants rushing into the air between them. His eyes widened as Hannibal reached behind himself, thrusting his moist fingers between his legs.

Hannibal's head fell back and a soft moan greeted the air. His back curved, offering Will's splendid view of his broad shoulders thrown back, and his cock curving hard and eager against his taut, quivering belly.

Will's hands trembled, but moved of their own accord. He brought his own hand to his mouth, lathering the fingers in saliva. Hannibal's eyes were shut, unaware, as Will snaked his hand between Hannibal's thighs. His fingers passed just beneath the balls and their fingers collided at the taut opening. Hannibal's eyes snapped open, a tiny gasp wrenching itself from his throat. Will locked onto his eyes, exuding smugness of his own, as he pressed his finger into the opening that already contained two of Hannibal's own fingers.

“Don't stop.” Will murmured when he felt Hannibal's fingers twitch a centimeter out.

Hannibal's tongue darted across his lips. Will could almost see the pink stain of arousal and submissive shame across his cheeks, but despite Hannibal's ingrained hatred of authority, he followed Will's command.

Their fingers squeezed in together, going all the way to the knuckle and back out again in concert. Their eyes held a steady, burning gaze, neither of them willing to buckle under the pressure of consuming need. Even when Will pressed a second finger in, Hannibal refused to look away. The pleasure and pain written clearly across his face in heated blush and and the twist of his lips as he struggled to maintain his pride.

Will sucked hard at his lower lip, keep his facade of control intact as long as he could. Hannibal's body was clamped around their fingers, crushing the digits together in an erotic dance. Their fingers moved away from each other, stretching the passage open wider and wider, never satisfied despite the willing submission of Hannibal's body.

Will paused a moment, and Hannibal's fingers quickly followed suit. Will held them there for long moments, his eyes steady and determined on Hannibal's, Hannibal's wide and darting with eagerness. At last, Will pushed his third finger in, jarring a sharp cry from Hannibal's lips.

Broken, Hannibal bent over Will, breathing raggedly into his shoulder.

Will thrust his fingers in, testing the staggering resolve. Hannibal jerked forward, moaning into his shoulder. His arm shook, but his own two fingers surged to match the depth, forcing him open painfully wide.

“Just think about how my cock will feel.” Will whispered.

The words left his mouth of their own accord, and the moment they hung in the air between them, he wondered at their origin. He hadn't resolved to say it, and yet, the delight at having said it rushed through his veins like a drug.

Hannibal tore his face away from his shoulder, his eyes clashing rebelliously with Will's. He wasn't pleased by Will's new confidence.

“I am thinking about it.” He replied, “So why delay any longer?”

He withdrew his fingers and brought them to his mouth where he deposited a mouthful of saliva. Grabbing Will's cock, he spread the moisture over the entire length with a grip that was none too gentle. Will let out a moan at the first touch against his cock in quite some time. It was harsh and unforgiving, but it was contact and it made his body scream in pleasure.

Will was still panting raggedly when Hannibal pushed his hands above the pillow as they had been before. Will grabbed onto the headboard as Hannibal straddled his hips and guided his cock to the opening they had prepared.

The first clutch of Hannibal's body was tight and hot, like the grip of a fist but so much softer. It swallowed the head and seemed to suck down the rest with little effort. Hannibal's face twisted and a perfunctory grunt passed his lips as he seated himself fully on Will's dick.

“Oh my god.” Will said in a wavering moan.

His hands grappled momentarily at the sheets before finding their way to Hannibal's hips. The skin was soft and dappled with sweat beneath his grip. The satisfaction of having another warm body in his grasp slipped into Will's chest and spread through his body in a glorious array of pleasure. His head slipped back, his eyes rolling freely into his skull. The roar of pleasure filled his head like the sound of a waterfall, and he could hear little else save the pathetic moans that seeped past his lips.

Hannibal rocked on top of him, hips moving in a small but rhythmic speed that nurtured the ecstasy bubbling up inside Will's body. His hand braced on Will's chest while the other lingered at his cock, holding it to his belly at times and caressing it at others. The vision was blurry but dazzling to Will's hooded gaze, like some sort of wet dream escaped into reality.

Will's fingers flexed across Hannibal's hips and wandered up his rib cage and chest, surging with the motion of Hannibal's thrusts. His fingers plunged through curling chest hair and grazed across the hardened nipples, climbing back down against the feel the clench of his abdomen and brush across swollen cockhead as if by accident.

Hannibal released a muted cry and grabbed at Will's hand as if to cease the teasing. His pace shifted a bit faster, coaxing a moan from the bed springs. His nostrils flared and lips curled back in fiery breaths. His hair flung across his forehead, concealing one blazing eye as he stared down at Will in pure, driven purpose and ecstasy.

“Oh … oh god, Hannibal.” Will choked out.

The pleasure swelled within him with the mere change of pace. Hannibal's body gripped like a velvet glove, slowly and methodically pulling the pleasure from his body. The faster he moved, the harder it became for Will to control the lurching need tingling low in his belly. He gripped at Hannibal's hips, trying to control the pace, but Hannibal held the advantage. He grabbed both of Will's arms and pinned them above his head, this time maintaining the grip and rendering Will's helpless.

Will's head thrashed from side to side and his hips squirmed helplessly as Hannibal shifted into rapid, shallow thrusts that massaged Will's throbbing cock to the verge of orgasm. Will squeezed his eyes shut as the ball of pleasure in his belly expanded, the aching peaking inside him. His toes curled and his hips stiffened. A blunt cry darted from his lips.

The bed protested as Hannibal thrust faster, his backside slapping down against Will's hips at rhythm that Will couldn't begin to match. His grunts and pants of exertion went unheard to Will's ears as the pleasure rose like a tsunami to swallow him.

Will came hard and fast, his body bucking with spasm after shuddering spasm. His hips jerked beneath the pressure of Hannibal's body, thrusting his hard, spurting cock into the taut hole with abandon until the pleasure had had it's way with him. The pleasure was like fire touching him and reaching beneath the skin, almost painful in it's intensity. It had been so long since his body had been brought to this point of raging pleasure that it was almost like experiencing it anew. He was gasping and helpless, his body bucking beneath Hannibal's weight, beyond his control. It came and came, wave after wave of electrifying pleasure, spasm after spasm until he was aching and powerless.

Will lapsed against the pillows, breathing hard. His body hummed, weightless and wrung of strength. For a few long moments, he felt numb and used, until the orgasm eased off and he found himself raw and sensitized. He let out a sharp cry as Hannibal eased off of him, his body squeezing Will's limp cock one last time.

His eyes lids fluttered open to find Hannibal above him, his dick inches from Will's face. Hannibal braced one hand on the wall and directed his cock to Will's lips with the other. He swiped the leaking head across Will's lower lip, charging Will's mouth with the salty taste and drawing a grunt from Will's lips. A low moan breached Hannibal's lips as he arched his hips forward, dragging his cock along Will's cheek. The shaft ran across stubble and flesh before meeting again with Will's lips, this time nudging for acceptance. Will lifted his head from the pillow, opening his mouth wide to the prodding. The blunt tip dipped briefly between his lips before sliding over to feel along his other cheek.

Will opened his eyes to see Hannibal gazing down at him with a look of raging need but also blatant satisfaction. He released his cock, letting his swing back against Will's cheek with a harsh slap. Will blinked rapidly, his mouth opening in a sound of protest.

“Shh.” Hannibal murmured, guiding his cock back against Will's mouth.

Will tipped his head forward, trying in vain to catch Hannibal's cock in his mouth. He was slapped again, this time across the other cheek, much harder.

“Hannibal, fuck-” Will began to complain.

Suddenly, Hannibal's hips surged forward, shoving his cock into Will's mouth and effectively halting the objection. Will grabbed onto Hannibal's hips, easing the pace at which the head of his cock plunged toward the back of Will's throat. He carefully worked his lips over his teeth and eased back, letting the saliva gather between their flesh.

Hannibal gaze down at him, his eyes burning like embers in the dark. He snatched a handful of Will's hair and dragged his head forward, impaling his mouth on Hannibal's cock. Will moaned, nails digging into Hannibal's bare hips.

“You will take it.” Hannibal growled, though Will didn't have a voice to argue.

Will moaned louder, trying desperately to fit his mouth around all of Hannibal's big cock. Hannibal's pace was neither forgiving nor slow. He was eager now for his own orgasm and to make a show of putting Will underneath him again. Will could do little more than clamp his lips down around cock as it tunneled in and out of his mouth.

Hannibal groaned freely now, his head tipping back and nodding in satisfaction as he fucked passionately into Will's mouth.

“Oh … ahhh … Will ...” He grabbed harder at Will's hair, forcing Will's mouth down on him, “Mmm, yes ...”

Will grasped helplessly at Hannibal's hips, barely keeping Hannibal from choking him. Saliva poured over Hannibal's cock and out the corners of Will's mouth, as Will could hardly swallow with Hannibal's cock thrusting eagerly past his tongue. The taste of salty pre-come mixed with saliva, and Will squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the moment of climax.

The smell of arousal was thick here, where his face was almost buried in Hannibal's crotch, and despite the rough way Hannibal treated him, Will couldn't help but be pleased that he'd turned Hannibal on to this extent.

Hannibal's hips surged a bit faster, but he maintained the pace for mere seconds before he went rigid in pleasure. Will's fingers clamped tighter around Hannibal's hips as he came, his cock rutting erratically into Will's mouth and releasing thick ribbons of come.

As the orgasm ceased, he fell back against the sheets, panting and moaning softly.

Will rolled off the bed and fell to his knees before the trash can, spitting strings of come and saliva from his mouth. The taste was sharp in his mouth, a shocking new addition to his range of senses. He didn't have the will to swallow it.

Wiping his mouth, he sat back and practiced a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart. As he gazed at Hannibal lying on the bed, milking the last of the come from his cock, he slowly came to terms with what he had just succumbed to. He could have found it within him to be angry or even disgusted had it not been one of the most pleasurable experiences of his life.

He carefully rose to his feet, finding his body weak and sensitive. Hannibal gazed at him from the bed, his eyes warm and satisfied.

“Come here.” He murmured, reaching out a long arm.

Will hesitated for a moment before climbing back onto the bed and lying down next to Hannibal. The moment he was within reach, Hannibal pulled him to his chest.

He didn't say anything. He just held Will there against his chest, so tightly it was almost suffocating. Will closed his eyes after a few long moments and relaxed, more readily than he had expected himself to.

“You won't leave?” Hannibal asked, at last.

Will licked his lips and drew back from Hannibal's chest, “I don't think I could leave now.”

“Your bedroom is back down the hall, waiting for you.” Hannibal murmured, “All the monsters clinging to the shadows and waiting to feed off your fear, your pillow a resting place for nightmares and terrors you haven't fully realized yet.”

“You're trying to persuade me to stay?” Will asked, his voice thin and hoarse.

Hannibal cradled his face gently and imparted a kiss to his forehead, “I'm simply saying, you don't have to be afraid of the dark anymore, and you don't have to sleep alone.”

“A buffer against the dark?” Will remarked, a brief smile tugging at his lips.

“I'm not one of your dogs, but I can protect you.” Hannibal replied, returning the smile. As they gazed into each others eyes, the smile faded and his brows furrowed softly, “I would protect you until the very end.

“Don't say that.” Will replied.

“Why not? That is the extent of my love for you.” Hannibal replied, stroking Will's cheek with his thumb, “And I do love you, Will.”

Will swallowed hard, “It's … it's not going to,” He pressed his face against Will's chest, burying his senses in the familiar warmth and smell, “I left that nightmare back on my pillow, with the monsters in the dark ...”

Hannibal cradled him closer, and Will could hear the steady pumping of his heart. It was rhythmic, hypnotic. Will closed his eyes to it, and felt himself breathe easily for the first time since their arrival here.

Above him, Hannibal breathed steadily and his heart eased into an even pace. He was on the verge of sleep, but Will's eyes remained open wide. Emotion brewed in his chest and bubbled up against his throat, eager to spill past his lips. It was gnawing fear, fear of the unknown perhaps, that kept him mute for so long.

He wasn't even sure Hannibal was still conscious when he whispered into the dark, “I love you too.”

His heart sank when there was no response. He had waited too long, and he doubted he would find the courage to say it again any time soon.

Suddenly, Hannibal's hand shifted to cradle the back of Will's head. He turned his head down to press a warm kiss against Will's temple. It was brief, and soon Hannibal was relaxed against the sheets again, breathing in restful exhales; but it was all Will needed. Perhaps, it was all he had ever needed.

 

~the end~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: [relentless-fire](http://relentless-fire.tumblr.com/)


End file.
